


28: Attune

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: [Continuation of sorts to prompt 21: Crunch]Kamui rather likes the act of attuning.





	28: Attune

Kamui had always found it easy to attune himself to aetherytes. It came as second nature to him after he learned how to summon a carbuncle. He'd often find himself practicing the feeling of attunement to the aether currents on random objects as he pondered what to do.

So when he entered the First and had to begin his attuning habits anew, he was thrilled. However there remained one thing he wished to try but had yet to gather the courage to ask…

"Um, Kamui, I don't think you'll find yourself able to attune to a desk…" Exarch spoke up from behind Kamui, thoroughly spooking him.

"A-I-a. I know. I was just… thinking… is all."

Exarch hummed as he propped himself up on the desk, "Well if it's making you think so much that you're trying to attune to my work desk, then I wonder if you would be opposed to sharing your ponderings with me?"

Kamui looked up at Exarch. His hood was down, allowing him to meet his eyes without struggle. He averted his gaze to where Exarch had rested his crystal hand beside Kamui's scattering of paperwork. He bit his bottom lip. Now was a perfect time to ask.

"I've been wondering… Now that we are… engaged…" by the Twelve that still made Kamui flush, "I've been wondering if you would allow me to try something, that is, if you're comfortable with it of co-"

"Kamui if I were uncomfortable with anything you would ask of me I would not have made you the ring that you now wear." Exarch was fast to interrupt - but not coldly. No, his voice was warm with the faint hint of edging laughter, "What is it you've been wondering, my dear?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took Exarch's crystalline hand in his own. "I would like to try… attuning to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Im big sofffff and yes this was inspired by that one artist of whom I FORGOT the name of but will edit thus with a link to their art when I'm home.


End file.
